


All is Well

by biscuityskies



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changlix are also cute, GUYS, M/M, Minsung are cute, Minsung are so frickin cute, Minsung babysit Jeongin so Woochan can go on their date, OMG AND IM HINTING AT PROMPTS IM GONNA USE IN THE FUTURE AND OMG THEYRE GONNA BE GOOD, So basically, That’s it that’s the tweet, There’s so much cuteness happening, Yes I sacrificed sleep for this, Yes it was worth it, anyway, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Minho and Jisung volunteer to take care of Jeongin so Woojin and Chan can go on a date.It’s a bit more difficult than they expected.





	All is Well

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8!! 
> 
> Honestly, I love that I’ve posted for eight days in a row, I’m living my best life right now, procrastinating all of my internal assessments and everything! :’) 
> 
> Thank you to the people who have stuck with this since the beginning!! It really means a lot to me to see your names repeatedly come up in the “You’ve got kudos!” email I get from AO3. 
> 
> A similar thank-you to people who comment!! I love hearing your feedback so much, it honestly makes my day, no matter what time of the day it is. 
> 
> Another thank-you once more to my beautiful betas, Lovely and spacenicoo, whose names I have now spelled out so many times my phone autocorrected my accidental misspelling to the right one (which is impressive, given that autocorrect is what got me my username in the first place lol) 
> 
> Now, without further ado, please enjoy day 8 of this series!!

“Hyung? Is everything okay?” Jisung asked as Minho came tearing into the living room and began giggling. 

“Everything’s great, Sungie! Chan-hyung just texted me and asked if we wanted to babysit for the afternoon!” 

“Whoa, really?” 

“Yeah, he said that he needs to take Woojin-hyung out on a date, and they need someone to watch Jeonginnie. Hyung said he’s willing to pay, too,” Minho said with a wink. 

“I mean, I’m in,” Jisung replied, starting to pack up his notebooks. “The money’s just a bonus.” 

“Great, because I already texted back that we would do it.” 

“Of course you did,” Jisung laughed. “You frickin sap, you would do anything to hold a baby.” He tilted his head up as Minho walked past him, and his boyfriend stopped to give him a quick peck on the lips. “When do they need us to take him?”

“I think, like, now,” Minho replied just as a knock came from the door. 

Jisung would like to say that his boyfriend, a fully grown adult, older than Jisung, would have been a little more dignified than squealing, but... he wouldn’t be telling the truth. 

Minho squealed and ran to open the door. “Hi, hyungs,” he gushed. 

“Hey, Minho! Thank you for agreeing to babysit,” Chan said with a smile. 

“Of course!” Minho replied. 

Chan handed Jeongin over to Woojin, who gave him a little squish and a kiss on the cheek before handing him back to Chan, who also gave him a squish and a peck on the forehead. “See ya, peanut! We’ll be back after your bedtime, but I’m sure Minho and Jisungie are gonna take good care of you.” 

Minho beamed as Chan handed Jeongin over, holding the baby in one arm while Woojin put the diaper bag on the other arm. 

“Here’s a key to the house,” Woojin said, putting it in Minho’s outstretched hand. “Don’t hesitate to just go back to our place and lay him down if we’re not back before his bedtime.” 

“Right. And that is when?” 

“Seven thirty. So, he can eat solids, the food and formula’s in his bag if he needs it. He already had lunch, so he gets a bottle at five, dinner is at six. If he gets fussy, he likes to be cuddled, and if he starts screaming, see if he needs his diaper changed. You do know how to change a diaper, right?”

Minho nodded. “Jisungie does.”

“Okay. If he starts screaming and he doesn’t need his diaper changed, call me immediately. Please.”

Minho smiled, understanding his friend’s worry. “I understand, hyung. Enjoy your date!” 

“Thank you!” Chan called through the door, tugging on Woojin’s hand with a wave to Minho. 

Minho set the diaper bag down just inside the door, setting the key on the counter. He held Jeongin up above his head, and the baby grinned at him, giggling and pulling his feet up toward his tiny torso as he smiled brightly. 

“Hey there, squirt,” Minho said, smiling at the baby in return. 

Woojin came back with an apologetic smile. “I’m so sorry, Minho, one more thing. If he needs to sleep, if we’re not back before seven thirty, which is his bedtime, please, please lay him on his back. And he doesn’t need a blanket, his sleeper is in the bag.”

“Alright, hyung,” Minho laughed. “Don’t worry, we’ve got this, I swear. Enjoy your date, hyungs!”

“Yes, okay. Thank you, Minho,” Woojin said, planting one last kiss to Jeongin’s forehead. “Bye, sweetie,” he murmured, smiling at the baby, who offered a gummy smile in return. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Jeongin giggled and snuggled into Minho’s shoulder, making Minho’s heart flutter at the sudden amount of love the baby was showing him. 

Chan pulled his husband away, and after a final wave, Minho shut the door behind him. Jeongin immediately started bouncing in his hold, and so Minho put him down. 

“Hi, bebe,” Jisung said, smiling open-mouthed at Jeongin, who made a beeline for him. “Oh, hello, sweet pea. How are you today?” 

Jeongin squealed and made grabby hands up toward Jisung, who was quick to pick him up. Jeongin kicked his feet in excitement, laughing in delight. 

“Oh, he’s a whole cutie,” Jisung mused. He scrunched his nose up at Jeongin, who scrunched his nose up and smiled his gummy smile in return. He pulled the baby into a hug. “Can we keep him?” 

Minho chuckled. “Let’s see how today goes, first.” 

***

Jeongin had fallen asleep in Jisung’s hold not long after, Jisung also passing out shortly after that. It was about four o’clock when he woke up, fussing around on the floor where Jisung had put him. 

“Hey there, wormy squirmy, c’mere,” Minho said, standing up and ruffling his sleeping boyfriend’s hair as he walked toward the baby. “Let’s see if you need to be changed.” 

He picked Jeongin up and gently swung him around, making aeroplane noises to get the baby to smile. Instead, Jeongin frowned and began his crying process, his breaths hitching as he whined. 

“Aw, kiddo, it’s okay,” Minho said, jutting out his own bottom lip. “Yeah, you definitely need to be changed.” 

He walked over to Jisung, gently shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder to get him to wake up. “Jisungie, love,” he whispered. “Jeongin needs his diaper changed.”

Jisung whined. “You can’t do it yourself?” 

“I don’t wanna waste diapers on faulty attempts.” 

Jisung groaned and opened his eyes, smiling at Jeongin, who had begun crying, fat tears sliding down his cheeks. “Aw, it’s okay peanut, I’ll get you changed.” He grabbed a diaper from the bag Woojin had given them, glancing at the clock. “You’ve only got an hour until it’s time for your bottle, and then an hour after that is dinner. Are you excited to eat, sweet pea?” 

Jeongin only cried louder until Jisung sat him on the pad Woojin had thankfully provided and changed his diaper. 

Minho chuckled at the sudden change in the baby’s attitude, as he had stopped crying and started chewing on his hand instead. Jisung’s phone buzzed next to him on the couch, and he picked it up to look at the message. 

“Uh,” he said, his brow furrowing. “Felix is wondering where we are. Oh, crap, was that double date today?” 

Jisung stopped in the middle of putting Jeongin’s onesie back on. “Oh, no,” he whispered. “Was it? It was, wasn’t it?” 

“That’s what Felix is wondering too, apparently,” Minho laughed nervously as another barrage of messages came in. “Wait, were we just going for coffee right now and then we were going for dinner?” 

Jisung nodded, doing up the snaps on the onesie. “Yeah. The coffee shop is right down the street, too...” he drifted off. “And I’m sure hyungs wouldn’t mind if we took Innie out for a walk.” 

Minho shrugged. “As long as we aren’t driving, I think it’ll be fine. There’s a stroller in their house, Chan-hyung told me it’s right inside the door.”

“Okay, let’s go for coffee, then.” 

Minho went next door and grabbed the stroller while Jisung got Jeongin into his coat. They bundled themselves up, tucked Jeongin into his carrier and clicked the carrier into the stroller, Jisung putting Jeongin’s pacifier in his mouth to keep him satisfied. 

They got to the coffee shop within ten minutes, Minho pushing the stroller while Jisung texted back and forth with Felix, profusely apologising to him for their tardiness, explaining that they were taking care of Jeongin for the day. 

Jisung held the door of the coffee shop open for Minho to push the stroller in, and Felix came over to meet them. 

“Look, if I had known you were babysitting my nephew, I would’ve just come up to visit you instead of asking you to come down here,” he laughed, pulling Jeongin from his stroller seat. “Hey, there, short stuff, how’re you?” 

Jeongin looked at him with wide eyes and kept sucking on his pacifier. 

“Alright, kiddo,” Felix laughed, holding Jeongin on his hip. He gave Jisung and Minho each a quick hug before sitting back down next to Changbin, who waved at the baby. Jeongin shyly tucked his face into Felix’s neck, swinging his legs into Felix’s side. 

“Aw, is Innie shy?” Felix pouted at the baby. “Is the wittle bebe shy?” 

“Felix,” Changbin chided. “Don’t make fun of him for being shy. I’m sure he’ll open up to me more later.” 

“Aw, but he loves his uncle Felix, doesn’t he?” 

“And maybe someday he’ll love uncle Changbin just as much.” 

Everyone’s attention snapped to him. “Uncle Changbin?” Jisung quoted. 

Minho gave him a slight smirk. He knew the game plan, Changbin had let him in on it. Just as he had let Changbin in on his. “Probably just a slip of the tongue,” he said with enough confidence to make Jisung believe him. 

“Yeah,” Changbin agreed. “My bad. Nothing’s for certain, after all.” 

Felix turned to pout at his boyfriend. “Some things should be, though.” 

Changbin smiled and ruffled his hair. “Well, I’m about ready for dinner. I didn’t eat lunch—“ 

“You did, it was just also your breakfast, at eleven in the morning—“ 

“And so I am therefore quite hungry. Anyone else?” 

Jisung snorted. “I could eat.” 

Minho shrugged his assent, and Felix rolled his eyes. “Y’all weird.” 

Changbin grinned at him and pressed a kiss to his temple. “The restaurant is just down the street.” 

“Perfect, let’s go.” 

***

The walk to the restaurant really wasn’t bad. 

Jisung carried Jeongin the whole way, since he had fussed when it was time to go back into his stroller, and had threatened tears. Jisung had quickly caved and lifted the baby away from the stroller, shushing him and holding him in his coat. 

They got there at about five, and Jisung immediately asked for warm water so he could give Jeongin his bottle. He held the baby, standing and gently swaying back and forth as Jeongin downed the whole thing. 

“Do I need to burp him?” Jisung asked, setting the empty bottle down on the table, unbothered even as he received scathing looks from passerby. 

“It’s probably a good idea,” Minho replied. “Do you want me to take over? My aunt showed me a better way to burp babies than the traditional back-patting.” 

“Sure,” Jisung said, smiling broadly as he handed Jeongin over. 

Changbin and Felix watched and smiled from the other booth, Felix curled into Changbin’s side. “You guys are so cute,” Felix laughed. 

Minho scrunched his nose up at the younger, while Jisung briefly stuck out his tongue, which only served to make Felix laugh harder. “And yet so immature.” 

“Hey, now,” Jisung said, raising an eyebrow. “We’re not the ones who forged a game of spin the bottle truth or dare to get Seungmin and Hyunjin to kiss.”

“No, but that wasn’t being immature, that was being crafty. Like a Slytherin.” 

Changbin rolled his eyes. “Felix, stop bringing up Harry Potter, please.”

Felix gasped in fake hurt. “You dare speak to me that way?”

Changbin only shook his head in return. “Besides, we all know you’re a Hufflepuff, Felix. You can’t ever convince me that you’re a Slytherin.” 

“Oh, like you’re a Slytherin?” 

The banter continued long after Jeongin was done being burped and now sat in Minho’s lap. Minho looked over at Jisung with a smirk. “I’m glad we’re not as bad as them.” 

“Wasn’t it you who said we were worse?” Jisung laughed. 

“Shh. We need not dwell on that.” 

They ordered their meal, and Changbin and Felix were still only paying attention to each other. 

Jisung watched the other couple with a smile on his face. “You guys are so cute.” 

“Hey!” Felix said, pulling out of his heated debate with Changbin over whether Hufflepuff was a worthy house or not. 

“I’m just saying! It’s already almost been an hour since we ordered, and you’re still arguing!” 

“Oh, like you and Minho-hyung don’t do the same thing?” 

Their food came not long after, and Jisung let Jeongin munch on some of his pasta. Jeongin squealed excitedly, seemingly at the idea of eating something other than Cheerios. 

“Guys, dinner’s on me,” Changbin said, pulling out his wallet once the meal was done. 

“Thanks, babe,” Felix replied, snuggling into his boyfriend’s arm. 

“Oh, no, Changbin, really,” Minho started, “that’s really not—“ 

“Hey, do me a favour and accept this. Saving on little things like this now will make it easier later,” Changbin said, looking Minho meaningfully in the eye. 

“Okay,” Minho nodded, catching the meaning behind the words. “Thank you, Binnie, thank you so much.” 

Changbin smiled. “Least I could do.” 

They walked back outside after their meal, Minho lugging the stroller while Jisung wrapped Jeongin inside his coat. 

“So,” Felix said. “We’ll probably be seeing each other soon.” 

“That seems likely,” Jisung smiled in return. “Bye, guys!” 

“Bye!” 

They set off into the snow, Jeongin cuddling as close to Jisung as he could. Jisung zipped his coat up further. 

They made it back to their block not long before Jeongin’s bedtime, so they went directly to Woojin and Chan’s house. 

Seven thirty came and went. Jisung laid Jeongin down in his crib on his back, turning out the lights behind him before going to collapse on the couch with Minho. 

“That was a long day,” Minho commented, wrapping an arm around Jisung. 

Jisung only nodded, tipping both of them over so they were both laying down. “It really was.” 

“It was fun, though. We should definitely consider kids.” 

“We gotta consider marriage, first,” Jisung giggled. 

“Alright, it has been considered.” Minho placed a kiss to Jisung’s temple. 

*** 

Woojin and Chan finally re-entered their house at about midnight, finding Jisung and Minho pretty much passed out on the couch. Jeongin was soundly asleep in his crib, laying on his back. 

Chan smiled and put fifty thousand won in the pocket of Jisung’s coat, tugging Woojin up to their room to sleep. 

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so 
> 
> I honestly had so much fun writing this. Idk, it seems like Minsung are one of the most chaotic couples on the planet, and them having/dealing with children seems like it would up the chaos and the world would collapse. That being said, this happened, so ??? I guess we’ll have to see lol 
> 
> Omg, guys!! Changbin and Minho know something’s up!! And I’m so! excited! to work with what’s happening!! AHHHH!!! 
> 
> Last little run through motions here, you can find me on both twitter and tumblr using @biscuityskies if you wanna chill and chat, or ask me things. Comments and kudos are, in fact, my source of sustenance (woman cannot live on bread alone, but kudos are a different story), and if you should so desire to drop a comment and make my day, I will respond, probably within the day! (If I don’t respond within the day, but I do respond later, feel free to yell at me. If I don’t respond, period, the experiment probably went horribly wrong, the experimenter ditched my body, and I am most likely now unconscious in the back of an alley or something.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! 💙💙


End file.
